


Dusza na kartce papieru

by Andzia267



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Endgame - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve przeklina, Wakanda (Marvel), White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Pięć razy jak Steve rysował Bucky'ego i raz jak nie musiał.





	Dusza na kartce papieru

**Author's Note:**

> Obejrzałam Endgame dwa razy (!) i nope Steve się nie przeniósł, nikt nie może mnie przekonać, że było inaczej.

**I.**  
Rysował już parę lat, zwykle przedmioty i zwierzęta. Uchwycenie czyjejś duszy na kartce było trudniejsze niż myślał. Zwłaszcza takiej, tylko trochę mniej narwanej niż jego własna. Bucky ruszał się niemiłosiernie. Ale to był najodpowiedniejszy moment. Był zajęty, nie mógł się domyśleć, że Steve rysuje właśnie jego. Nie wiedział dlaczego bał się do tego przyznać. Ludzie ciągle rysowali innych ludzi, nie powinno być w tym nic dziwnego. Bucky nawet nie przyłożyłby do tego wagi. Ale Steve ciągle myślał. Nastawiał się na to, że Bucky będzie się go bał, albo się nim brzydził. Nie zrozumiałby tego, że Steve widział w nim coś ujmującego, że nigdy nie mógł się powstrzymać od próby uchwycenia tego.  
Obecnie rysował jego zmęczoną, spoconą sylwetkę przenoszącą pudła. Był brudny, roztrzepany, znoszony. I to wszystko było piękne z artystycznego punktu widzenia, Steve chciał uchwycić wszystkie szczegóły, każdą zmarszczkę i kroplę potu. Rozwarte usta, nieobecne, rozmarzone oczy.  
Zabawne, bo Steve wyglądał teraz tak samo.  
-A ty z czego się cieszysz, durniu?-hipokryta sam się uśmiechał  
Zmienił pozę, skierował wzrok na Steve'a i nieświadomie kompletnie zniszczył szanse na powodzenie rysunku.  
-Z twojej głupiej miny-oddał się ciepłu i uśmiechnął  
-Wysługuje się mną, każe mi nosić pudła, leży i jeszcze się ze mnie śmieje!  
Jego uśmiech powiększył się. W końcu oboje zaśmiali się, a biedny Steve wpadł w atak astmy.  
-Nie nabiorę się już na to Stevie, nie odwrócisz mojej uwagi.  
Ale Steve się nie śmiał.  
-Cholera!  
\---  
Pudła zostały zapomniane na resztę dnia. Bucky nawtykał mu zasad bezpieczeństwa i innych wykładów. Ale Steve nie przyzna się, że sam atak astmy wywołał pochylony Bucky i otwarty na ościerz szkicownikmprosto w polu widzenia.

 **II.**  
Steve wgapiał się w jego usta już dobre paręnaście minut... i to wcale nie było tym, na co wyglądało! Po prostu pomimo lat praktyki miał problem z narysowaniem ich... Bo obsesyjne rysowanie swojego przyjaciela było lepszym wyjaśnieniem, prawda...  
Wziął gumkę i znowu przetarł twarz. Tym razem delikatniej niż poprzednim i jeszcze poprzednim. Ale to nic nie zmieniło, bo wymęczony papier miał już dziury. Poza tym ołówek zamiast zniknąć rozmazał się tylko. Znowu za mocno przyciskał ołówek, gdy czuł się sfrustrowany. Bucky śmiał się z niego, bo miał wtedy więcej siły niż wtedy, gdy zaczepiał większych od siebie.  
Rysunek był rozmazany i normalnie zacząłby już na nowej kartce, ale problem polegał na tym, że reszta rysunku wyszła idealnie. Zwłaszcza przerysowane, tylko trochę, dłuższe niż w rzeczywistości rzęsy. I bardziej zmierzwione włosy.  
Całe szczęście, że Bucky spał i nie widział, jak z wyłupionymi gałami przerysowywał większość niego. Przynajmniej Steve miał nadzieję, że ten spał.  
Zostawił usta na później przenosząc się niżej, do szyi. Przełknął ślinę analizując jej zaznaczone ścięgna. Potem barki, które zmierzył na oko. Otworzył mu dekolt, dla efektu oczywiście, przecież tak lepiej wygląda, prawda? Wzór był zapięty tylko parę guzików wyżej, to nic złego. Uporał się z torsem i gdy doszedł do bioder uznał, że nie da rady.  
Wrócił do ust.  
Tak, tak będzie lepiej.  
Dodał rumieńce na policzkach i nosie.  
Może powinien narysować mu maskę? Nie miała żadnego sensu, ale plama na twarzy już sprawiała wrażenie maski. Nie chciał zasłaniać jego twarzy, maska nie wchodziła w grę.  
Zmrużył oko i zagryzł wargę w skupieniu. Linia pod lewym okiem, pod prawym, łuk między nimi. Znał wszystkie zasady, ale nie pomagało mu to w narysowaniu tych okropnych, idealnych ust.  
Były teraz rozwarte. Steve chciał oddać ich pełną górną wargę, ich miękki wygląd, to, że były lekko wilgotne od strużki śliny. Ale gdy tylko skończył nowy szkic wyglądały dziwnie. Oszpecił Buckiego. Sam nie wiedział, czy takie okresy w twórczości lepiej było przeczekać, czy wyćwiczyć.  
Znowu spojrzał na Buckiego, a konkretniej jego usta i uniósł ołówek mrużąc oczy. Przechylił go i zaznaczył punkt w którym usta się kończyły palcem. Przyłożył ołówek do kartki i zaznaczył odcinek palcami po czym poprawił ołówkiem. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Bucky otworzył oczy i leniwie się przeciągnął.  
-Może zamiast wgapiać się w moje usta w końcu mnie pocałujesz-zaspany głos Buckiego był tak rozluźniony,a słowa tak naturalne, że Steve zaczął rozważać swoje życie.  
Zrobił wielką, grubą kreskę, która pociągnęła się od tych cholernych ust, przechodząc przez dekolt aż do dołu kartki.  
Podniósł wzrok na Buckiego rozdziawiony, a szkicownik i ołówek popadły w zapomnienie. Nawet nie potrafił jeszcze płakać nad zniszczonym rysunkiem.  
Bucky gapił się na niego równie tępo, jak widać rozbudzony i zdziwiony własnymi słowami.  
Szkicownik zamknął się przy zderzeniu z podłogą, odsłaniając przez ułamek sekundy parę szkiców Buckiego z bardziej udanymi ustami.  
Ołówek zsunął się wtedy zaraz za nim uderzając o podłogę głośno przerywając ciszę.  
Oboje zrozumieli wtedy, że wstrzymywali oddechy.  
Bucky wyszczerzył się chcąc jakoś zażartować, oddalić słowa, zrobić cokolwiek, co zatrzyma jego rumieniec i wtórujące poczucie winy. Ale Steve nie był tchórzem, co więcej był na tyle walnięty, żeby brnąć w głupie i niebezpieczne pomysły tak jak to nazywał Bucky.  
Poza tym Steve wspinał się już na łóżko.  
Górowanie nad Buckim było dziwne i cholernie przyjemne. Położył dłoń koło jego głowy obserwując jak słowa grzęzną w jego ustach, a ciemne oczy błyszczą. Był tak zajęty rysowaniem ust, że nie zauważył zarostu na zaznaczonej szczęce. Steve uśmiechnął się, oblizał usta i jakby nigdy nic usiadł Buckiemu na udach obserwując jak ten otwiera usta i rozszerza oczy, żeby potem je szybko zamknąć i przełknąć ślinę. Otworzył je ponownie dopiero, gdy Steve położył mu dłoń na szczęce i odchylił ją do góry.  
Ich głowy były teraz na tym samym poziomie. Pierwszy raz w ich życiu.  
-Buck, mam cholerną nadzieję, że nie żartowałeś.  
-Nieładnie jest przeklinać Stevie.-zaśmiał się, chociaż jego oczy wraz z całą mimiką ciała krzyczały  
-Uczę się od najlepszych.-położył kciuk na jego ustach i krążył nim wokół doprowadzając Buckiego do szaleństwa.  
Bucky zamknął oczy, a rumieniec na jego twarzy wyglądał tak, jak na rysunku.  
I tak jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie Steve zabrał palec, żeby zrobić miejsce dla własnych ust. Całowali się tak, jakby nie było świata poza tym małym niewygodnym łóżkiem. Tak, jakby robili to zawsze. Tak jakby nie było wojny. Jakby Bucky nie został przydzielony do wojska, a Steve mimo wszelkich starań nie.  
Steve nigdy nie dokończył rysunku. Kartka była niesamowicie uszkodzona, a samo spojrzenie na rysunek wprawiało go w zawstydzenie. Poza tym, wielka kreska na środku rysunku zostawiła ślad na następnych pięciu stronach szkicownika.

 **III.**  
Jego kolana zmiękły, gdy spojrzał na Buckiego zza kufla piwa. Miał identyczne ostre rysy, tylko, że teraz brudne, posiniaczone i poranione. Serce go bolało, gdy na nie patrzył, chociaż z artystycznego punktu widzenia były piękne. Cała ta szorstkość. Tekstura, barwy, wszystko stanowiło wyzwanie i przełamywało nudę. Rysowanie całości byłoby hipnotyzujące. Miał tylko ołówek, ale gdyby miał farby rozlanie na twarzy Buckiego czerwieni, fioletu, zieleni i całej gamy kolorów byłoby nieprzyzwoicie przyjemne.  
Bucky cmoknął ustami zauważając dość oczywisty wzrok Steve'a, który zatrząsł się. Tak jakby wcale nie byli żołnierzami, tylko parą nastolatków. Wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że znowu są razem, że Steve wyglądał tak, a nie inaczej.  
Bucky dopił swoje piwo do dna i oblizał usta nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Steve poprawił się na siedzeniu i założył nogę na nogę ukrywając zdradziecką część ciała pod szkicownikiem.  
Bucky był pijany, a on musiał go stąd wyprowadzić, zanim zrobi coś głupiego.  
Nienawidził tego, bo zwykle było na odwrót. On pakował się w głupie sytuacje, a Bucky go z nich wyciągał.  
Ale to zaczeka. Steve kreślił szybko linie pomocnicze i zaczął nakładanie jego twarzy od brody. Stopniowo przenosił się w górę pilnując symetrii. Gdy skończył zarys głowy przeniósł się do twarzy. W jej połowie zaczął rysować nos.  
Nie wiedział kiedy, ale jego rysunek miał już ten flirciarski uśmieszek i gdy podniósł oczy na Buckiego, ten był w tak złym stanie, że ich koledzy zainteresowali się już jego losem.  
Wtedy Steve wstał starannie zamykając szkicownik.  
-Zaniosę go do pokoju.-zaproponował poważnym tonem Kapitana Ameryki.  
Wziął go pod ramię i zakrztusił zapachem alkoholu. Nie miał już astmy, ale nie była potrzebna, żeby źle znieść ilość alkoholu w którą wlał w siebie Bucky, który o zgrozo oparł się na jego obojczyku i zaczął składać tam pijane, żądne pocałunki. Steve spanikował i uderzył go łokciem w brzuch z całej siły, zapominając o tym, że nie był już małym chorowitym kurduplem. Bucky zgiął się w pół i otrzeźwiał trochę. Zrozumiał, że nie byli jeszcze sami.  
Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się w pokoju Steve'a, Bucky wylądował na łóżku. Jako Kapitan Ameryka miał własny pokój, który zwykle był wstydliwym przywilejem, ale teraz przydał się jak nigdy.  
Bucky chwycił go za krawat i przyciągnął do siebie, ale Steve wyrwał się z przesłodzonym uśmieszkiem. Bardzo chętnie by go teraz podotykał, to prawda, ale nie mógł.  
-Jesteś pijany durniu.  
-A ty jesteś piękny-uśmiechał się błogo, alkohol odpędził cokolwiek zrobiła mu Hydra.  
-Prześpij się Buck-przykrył go delikatnie  
-Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może mi rozkazywać.  
-Jestem teraz kapitanem!  
Tytuł był tylko sceniczny, ale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
-Zostawiłem cię na cholerne pięć minut Steve.  
Pocałował Buckiego w czoło najczulej jak potrafił. Był pewny, że go stracił.  
-A teraz nie ruszaj się-powiedział ponownie się prostując  
Otworzył szkicownik na nowej stronie i już szkicował.  
-Podnieca cię to.  
-Rysowanie ciebie? Zawsze.

 **IV.**  
To było dziwne. Pamiętał go całego. Jego twarz, ciało, posturę. Tylko metalowa dłoń i długie włosy były obce. Dodawał te dwa szczegóły do niektórych rysunków. Chociaż zwykle rysował Buckiego z krótkimi włosami, tego, którego znał z Brooklynu. Ale on nie wróci. Pomimo tego, mowy Bucky był wszystkim, czego chciał. Jak już go znajdzie powie mu to.  
"Dzień 302"  
Zapisał w górnym rogu kartki. To trwało długo i będzie trwać jeszcze dłużej, ale nie tracił nadziei.

 **V.**  
T'Challa przekazał go swojej siostrze, Shuri i z uśmieszkiem zostawił ich samych.  
-Przyszedłeś zobaczyć Białego Wilka?-kiwnęła głową, a gdy Steve soojrzał w pokazaną stronę zobaczył jego.  
Karmił kozy, był uśmiechnięty, spokojny. Steve nie widział u niego tego uśmiechu od dawna. Zwykle jedynie na swoich rysunkach z okresu wojny i przed nią. Nowsze rysunki, gdzie uśmiech dodawał sam nigdy nie oddawały tego samego. Narysowanie go z życia, było praktycznie jego marzeniem. Więc usiadł ostrożnie na trawie, brudząc swoje "dziadkowe spodnie" i białą koszulę, ale to nie miało znaczenia.  
-Biali starzy mężczyźni są dziwni-mruknęła Shuri z przekąsem i wróciła do budynku.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i zdjął ostrożnie plecak, tak, przyszedł do Wakandy z plecakiem. Miał do pokazania parę rzeczy, a skype mu nie wystarczył. Albo przynajmniej taką wymówkę sprzedał Nat i Samowi, którzy przytaknęli, ale ich uśmiechy mówiły wszystko. Zwykle nie nakładał już tego typu ubrań, ale chciał powoli przyzwyczajać Buckiego, wywołać stare wspomnienia, cokolwiek. Albo zwyczajnie wmówić sobie, że mieli tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziesty czwarty, a Buckiego nigdy nie spotkały te wszystkie okropne rzeczy.  
Wyjął mały szkicownik A6 z plastikową sprężynką, który nosił ze sobą jeśli nie szedł na misję. Czyli praktycznie tylko do Wakandy, ale to nieistotny szczegół. Był w końcu kryminalistą. Kapitan Ameryka. Kto by pomyślał? Ciekawe, czy nadal puszczali te straszne filmiki w szkołach. Wciąż nienawidził Nat za to, że pokazała je Buckiemu.  
Zawsze złościł się, że Steve przychodził tu porysować a nie do niego. Znał szybki i skuteczny sposób, żeby wygrać z rysowaniem. Dlatego właśnie Steve nie pokaże mu się, póki nie skończy.  
Wyjął ołówek mechaniczny i szybkimi, wprawionymi ruchami naszkicował sylwetkę, która jednak nie była odzwierciedleniem rzeczywistości, tylko sposobem powtarzanym latami. Poza tym, sam wzór za bardzo się ruszał. Wprowadził inwencję twórczą w postaci wplecionego w kucyk warkoczyka i kwiatka we włosach. Gdyby nie jego zmienianie Buckiego na rysunku nie doszłoby do ich pierwszego pocałunku. Albo przynajmniej nie wyglądałby w ten sposób. Z wielkim uśmiechem kontynuował. Ubranie stało się krótsze i bardziej podwiane niż w rzeczywistości... Kompletnie dał sobie spokój z rysowaniem kóz i zajął się szczegółami...  
Ale szkicownik poleciał w górę, porwany przez dłoń.  
Podnosząc głowę Steve przekonał się, że Bucky jest jeszcze piękniejszy z bliska.  
-Dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłeś?  
-Wtedy nakładasz coś innego, a Shuri wtajemniczyła mnie w to, co tu nosisz.-wyszczerzył się swoimi niesprawiedliwie białymi zębami.  
-Nie śmiej się!  
Widok rumieńca skutecznie uspokoił śmiech Steve'a, ale nie uśmiech, wręcz przeciwnie.  
-Cieszę się tylko.  
Złapał kawałek materiału ubrania Buckiego i przyciągnął do siebie całując w policzek. Bucky westchnął z niedowierzaniem i pocałował go w usta. Steve wiedział, że uśmiecha się jak debil i utrudnia całowanie, ale mało go to obchodziło. Dyskretnie zabrał wyszkolonemu mordercy szkicownik, gdy był pewny, że go nie znokautuje. Pderwał się z chamskim uśmieszkiem i zamknął szkicownik ostrożnie. Schował go bezpiecznie do torby i wrócił do całowania.

 **Bonus.**  
Chciał nie czuć bólu. Powinien się cieszyć. Dzisiaj każdy odzyskał kogoś, kogo kochał. Ale on stracił przyjaciela. Nie dogadywali się zbytnio, ale wciąż nim był. Mówiąc prawdę zaczął go szanować dopiero, gdy te pięć lat temu zaginął. A zrozumiał, gdy założył rodzinę i odstawił zbroję.  
Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Tony i Nat naprawdę odeszli. Gdy stracił Buckiego nigdy nie stracił nadziei, to było tak nierealne, lata mijały a on wciąż w głębi wierzył, że mogą to jakoś cofnąć. Tutaj nie było powrotu. Ale był z nich dumny. Jeszcze parę lat temu nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Tony byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Mało wtedy o nim wiedział. Teraz było mu wstyd, ale nie naprawi tego.  
Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Chciał, żeby dłonie Buckiego znieczuliły wszystko. Jedna gorąca, druga lodowata, wysysająca jego ciepło, silna, zdolna rozerwać auto, ale pomimo tego na nim zawsze była delikatna i czuła.  
Nawet po pięciu latach znał jego ciało idealnie. Po blisko osiemdziesięciu latach od pierwszego szkicu nie sposób było zapomnieć linie jego ciała. Nawet jeśli miały więcej i więcej blizn.  
Praktycznie jeszcze nie rozmawiali. Przez pięć lat nie zamienił z nim żadnego konkretnego słowa. Ale oboje nie mieli energii na rozmowę. Nie kiedy gardło paliło jeszcze od łez, a mięśnie od walki.  
Steve chciał być zwierzęciem, pochłonąć Buckiego w ten najprymitywniejszy ze sposobów. Potrzebował odpoczynku od bycia człowiekiem.  
Więc ugryzł jego wargę, przejechał zębami po zaznaczonej szczęce, zadowolony z ostrych ukłuć jego brody.  
Na większości jego rysunków była gładka i blada. Lubił rysować go w ten sposób. Kiedy Bucky martwił się, że zarost skrzywdzi jego delikatną skórę. Zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę ile bójek potrafił tygodniowo rozpętać. I jak nieodpowiedzialny bywał ich seks. I oczywiście tego, że Bucky zabierał go na niebezpieczne przygody typu słynnego Cyklonu. Podczas intymnych momentów Bucky traktował go tak, jakby mógł w każdej chwili złamać się wpół, co pewnie było prawdą, ale nie w tym rzecz. Niektóre z nawyków wciąż były żywe. Bucky nigdy nie przytulał go za mocno, nie ściskał jego dłoni, nie gryzł jego ust.  
Zdusił jęk, gdy dreszcz przeszedł jego ciało w reakcji na zimną, metalową dłoń Buckiego, która spoczęła na jego brzuchu.  
Serum uodporniło go na zimno, ale w dreszczu kryło się coś innego.  
\---  
Bucky szybko zasnął, ale po całym tym dniu Steve nie umiał. Wszystko wciąż wydawało się snem, ale nie wiedział, czy dobrym, czy koszmarem.  
Pocałował czoło Buckiego i wygrzebał ostrożnie z łóżka.  
Wygrzebał szkicownik i otworzył na pustej stronie starając się przebić przez mentalną barierę.  
Nie mógł się zdobyć na narysowanie go już parę lat, zwykle rysował przedmioty i zwierzęta. Uchwycenie jego duszy na kartce, było trudne, gdy Steve stracił z nim swoją własną.  
Odzyskał Buckiego, ale jego dusza potrzebowała czasu.  
Zamknął szkicownik i położył go na stoliku nocnym. Rano Bucky na niego nakrzyczy. Już słyszał jego głos "Ledwo do ciebie wróciłem a ty już olewasz mnie dla swoich rysunków" albo "Znowu siedziałeś całą noc rysując zamiast spać!". To będzie ich pierwsza rozmowa od Wakandy lata temu. Będzie idealna.  
Położył się znowu wtulając w ciepłe, prawdziwe ciało koło siebie. Nie musiał go rysować, był tu.  
Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach, a on zagryzł usta, żeby zachowywać się jak najciszej jak mógł.  
Ale Bucky i tak się obudził i pogładził jego włosy. Nie płakał, nie mógł zrozumieć tych pięciu samotnych lat, gdy dla niego to była chwila.  
Steve nie chciał, żeby Bucky przeżył coś takiego, z przewrotnego powodu cieszył się, że to nie on zniknął pozostawiając Buckiego. 

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze podejście do pisania ich, więc pewnie zwaliłam, ale na pewno nie tak bardzo jak Endgame .


End file.
